


dive into your sea

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Have a nice day, M/M, The Little Mermaid AU, because it's lowkey the mermaid world's perspective so. yeah?, btw i guess i should heads up that the narrator calls minhee an it at first, i think i love koo jungmo a normal amout, ignoring all my wips and responsibilities is what i'm doing, it might be confusing or maybe even offensive to some, lapslock, literally what am I doing, mermaid!jungmo, no beta we die like men, no i am not removing the x1 tag, prince!minhee, so like excuse me if it's bad, the title of this doc was mogumogumogumogumogu a bunch of times, wrote during a writer block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: jungmo falls in love with a human.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	dive into your sea

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched the weekly idol episode and oddly got inspired because of mogu's hair.... the end.

jungmo was aware of the human world. more than that, he was quite fascinated by it. the way they lived outside of water, the way their society grew far from it, but not too far. humans lived on land, but they were still quite dependent on water. to move large distances, to get food, to explore.

it was so different from life under the water, but at the same time, it was quite familiar. 

all of it made him curious. but that was it: he was curious. nothing more. like when one finds an interesting topic and wants to dive into it, study it, understand how it works. he wanted to know more, but that was it.

jungmo had become aware of the day when his curiosity grew into something more.

(not that he knew what that become at first.)

he had been swimming as he often did, towards the spot where the humans often had big wood compartments - _ships_ , they were called - when he felt an unusual wave. a strong wave, as if something heavy had been thrown into the sea. 

that just _couldn’t_ be good news. but even so, he turned around and went to inspect it. what if it’s something dangerous? toxic? he’d rather get rid of it as fast as possible if that happened to be the case. despite humans being quite interesting in a good way, jungmo was way too aware of how harmful they could be.

thankfully, that wasn’t the case. not so thankfully, he wasn’t sure what to do.

because the thing that had felt in the water… was a human. 

he froze at first. he wasn’t sure what to do, or how to behave. then it hit him, _it’s a human!_ if it’s sinking down, unmoving… that’s not good news. so he hurried his tail, swimming towards the stranger and grabbing it by its chest, pulling it towards the surface. damn it, there was no land close enough, and he wasn’t so confident that he’d be able to reach the human’s port quick enough while pulling the body along… 

well, there were some rocks nearby. maybe he could put the human there and try to help it…? jungmo pondered about it, in panic, and couldn’t think of another option. he had to try it.

so, he was careful to pull the other’s body towards some rocks nearby, making sure that its face would never be underwater. once he reached his destination, he rested its body so that its entire torso left the water.

he stared at it, far at first. then he decided to get a closer look, analyzing the other’s face. the long eyelashes, the freckles over the cheeks and nose… the round lips. 

the human… was gorgeous.

jungmo blinked in realization, scolding himself. _why are you noticing this when the human was unconscious? maybe even--_

no, he didn’t want to think about that. so he rested his hand over the other’s chest, feeling its heartbeat. it was there, thankfully. but it was still weak, and it didn’t seem like it would be awake so soon.

there was something he could do to help this human, right? 

he tried to remember the things he’s learned about how they breathe outside water, having faint memories of the fact humans drown underwater. something about water entering their lungs…?

something clicked on jungmo’s head. he hurried towards the human, now both his hands over the chest. he pressured once, twice, then moved close to his lips. he should kiss it, right? or was it just superficial? wait, why couldn’t he remember now--

the human suddenly started coughing, startling the merman. he moved back a bit, watching as it crawled forwards and then sat down, still coughing a bit. it looked around a bit before staring at jungmo, face visibly shocked. “oh, my.”

he knew that mermaids and humans shouldn’t meet face to face. he wasn’t exactly sure why or since when, but jungmo had reasoned it had to do to safety. humans were, indeed, quite dangerous when they wanted to. so, now that the other was awake, he was considering turning away and pretending none of this happened. eventually, they would come search for this one. 

humans were loyal to their own kind. they only cared for those alike them.

still… even if he knew that, he couldn’t just go away. much the opposite, he got closer. 

“back off!”

“don’t move much!,” he spoke for the first time, startling the human. once he noticed the other had frozen, jungmo continued. “you almost drowned in a bit, you shouldn’t move too much. besides, there isn’t any land nearby. unless you can swim very well…?”

its face closed a bit, but then it nodded. or, wait… was it really an _it_? it seemed to be a young boy, younger than himself. sure, he didn’t have a tail and hid his body with tailored fabric, but even so… it-- he _was_ just a boy.

a quite fancy one, by the amount of gold and jewels he had on his clothing and chest.

“did you save me?” the boy spoke after a while, his voice less hoarse than before. 

the merman thought a bit before nodding. he kept silent, just staring at the other seemed to relax, staring back at him. maybe he was analyzing him. who knows.

“…thank you. i owe you my life.”

that caught him off guard. “what? no, you owe me nothing. that’s nothing.”

“how is that nothing? you saved me. _literally_. i could have drowned and died, you said it yourself.”

 _that’s nothing though_ , he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to confront him. “how are you feeling? i can take you to land, but that’s going to be tough, so i need you to be well.”

“and you’re bringing me home? wow,” the boy smiled at him and, wow, if he was gorgeous _before…_ he was stunning now. ethereal. he was definitely crafted by the supreme divinity, whichever was the one this human believed on. “this is the luckiest birthday ever.”

“how is it lucky if you nearly-- wait, what?”

he tilted his head. “birthday? do you not know what a birthday is?”

“of course i do! but, today is yours?”

the human nodded. “i was in a ship that would take me to my birthday party, but well… that didn’t go as planned.”

“i’m sorry.”

“don’t be. it was better this way,” he winked, and jungmo didn’t know why that simple gesture made his own heart stop for a second. 

“well, then i guess i should at least take you back to the land?”

“before i have your name?” his smile formed into a pout, but it was quickly back into his lips. “i’m minhee. kang minhee. and you, my dear saviour, are…?”

“…koo jungmo.”

“that’s a very pretty name.”

“thanks, i suppose,” the merman hoped his face wasn’t flustered, because it sure felt like burning. “well, are you better now, mister minhee? so i can take you to land?”

minhee nodded, but there was something on his face he couldn’t name. 

jungmo didn’t think about it, though. instead, he delicately held the other’s hips a second time, telling him to be careful as he swam to the land. he tried his best to be both quick and not drop the human into the water, which wasn’t exactly a simple task. still, he didn’t hear any complaints. 

much the opposite.

“again, thank you so much for saving my life. i owe you.”

“and again, you don’t owe me anything, minhee,” he assured the other. “in fact, you should pretend it didn’t happen. it’ll be better for us both.”

“you truly believe i can just ignore today? or even, ignore you and that pretty hair of yours?”

jungmo felt his cheeks getting warm again, but did his best to look serious at the other. “farewell, kang minhee.”

“…until next time, koo jungmo.”

the merman rolled his eyes, swimming back into his home.

he felt extremely distracted on the days after that. and it wasn’t only him who noticed it, serim would often stare at him from far away, silently wondering what was going on and assuring him he’d hear to his troubles, while woobin questioned him a couple of times per day, only giving up when he answered by sighing sadly. wonjin would tease him and then get frustrated that jungmo had no reaction, deciding then to question him nonstop too.

jungmo would never say what was on his mind. not to them.

instead, when he couldn’t help but think back about the freckled human, he’d go back to the surface, to where he had dropped minhee, wondering if he’d appear.

often, he did. and when he was there, jungmo would refuse to get closer.

and, slowly, he realized that he no longer has this _curiosity_ for humans. he wasn’t just fascinated by them.

he was in love with humans. or, more specifically, to this one human.

it took him a while to realize he had fallen in love with kang minhee. it was so naive, to fall for someone he talked once. but the more he watched from afar, the more he learned not only about humans in general but about _him_ … the more he felt in deep.

if minhee was a sea, then jungmo had been swallowed by it. he was just an innocent fish who got dragged by the strong flow, and eventually didn’t mind as he got to explore the beauty the depths of the sea could show him.

he caught himself not minding his feelings. and, more than that, he started to wish to be closer to him, but it wasn’t like jungmo could as a merman.

so, of course, he’d do what he could to be with him. even if that would take away one of the things he loved the most.

jungmo opened his eyes and stared at the sky, mind still cloudy. he breathed in, feeling his lungs being filled with oxygen. what a weird feeling that was. he sat down, noticing that he was at the beach, with his tail traded with a pair what they called legs, a torn piece of clothing over them. purple, the same colour as his scales… 

he would probably miss them. maybe. he wasn’t so sure about that.

the now human got up and brushed off the sand on his new piece of clothing, not used with standing. his head started hurting more, his balance off. but then his mind went blank as he heard a voice.

“jungmo?”

he turned to the voice’s direction, but then he felt his legs failing and he felt down the sand. 

“jungmo, is it really you? what are you doing here, how are you here?” he heard the voice getting closer and closer, until the boy was crawling beside him. oh, seas, minhee was still as stunning as he remembered. he smiled at the other.

“jungmo, answer me. it is you, isn’t it?”

he nodded, but his mouth remained shut. it wasn’t like any sound would leave it, anyway.

“jung…mo?”

there was so much he wanted to tell him, but instead, he just smiled. he hoped that was enough.

in contrast, the other still seemed so confused. but he eventually sighed and gave him a sad smile. “well, i’m glad i got to see you a second time. i was waiting for this day.”

jungmo was very aware of the choice he’s done. and for the chance to see him this close, to be able to touch him and be with him… he was fine with it.

 _until next time_ , minhee had told him.

 _next time is here_ , jungmo thought as he smiled at the other, hugging him close. he was fine with not being able to tell him all he wanted with words. there were other ways for him to do so.


End file.
